Ciégame Volturi
by Pamex17
Summary: Créeme, hasta ciega caerías a mis pies, ya te dije, soy un encanto y no necesitas los ojos para saberlo. Por Mixx Lutz y Pamex17, para Naty Celeste. Alec/Renesmee.


**Ciégame Volturi**

Créeme, hasta ciega caerías a mis pies, ya te dije, soy un encanto y no necesitas los ojos para saberlo.

* * *

**Ningún personaje es nuestro, la trama nos pertenece a Mixx Lutz y Jane Volturi.**

* * *

Irresistible, sin duda la mayor descripción del hombre al que abrazaba fuertemente, como si se pudiera escapar con una ráfaga de viento burlona y fría. Y es que el era todo lo que alguna vez había deseado, a pesar de su fama de letal y bravucón junto a ella el era simplemente un hombre enamorado, el cual derramaría su vida gota a gota si fuese por su amada, a la cual no dejaría escapar nunca, y es que ella lo dejo todo por el, su hogar, sus costumbres, su familia, todo, pero al final valió la pena, ya que por mas que intentara jamás seria ni un tercio de feliz sin el a como lo es con el, y el intentaba devolver cada dia su amor, su cariño, se desvivía por atenderla y cumplir sus pequeños caprichos realidad.

Ella, fascinada, se volteo y lo miro. Su perfección iluminaba la habitación, sus rasgos finos y varoniles, quijada marcada, ojos rojos enmarcados superiormente por unas cejas magníficamente marrón y pobladas, sus labios finos y sensuales, su cuerpo balanceado entre lo fuerte y sereno, sin duda irresistible. Y sinceramente, para ella y todos lo que los rodeaban era algo completamente turbador. Bufo ante su pensamiento, así de jodidamente irresistible le amaba y lo amaría por siempre. Lo peor era que tenía sus contras, con una sola mirada fatal que le dedicaba Alec a Renesmee esta quedaba rendida a sus pies y eso ella lo sabía y lo comprendía perfectamente, y por eso precisamente estaba asustada.

_ ¿Pasa algo?_ pregunto Alec alterado por el bufido que rompió el silencio que se había producido entre ellos y luego le sonrió, robándole el aliento por "quien sabe cuantas miles de veces".

_No…_ empezó decir Renesmee, evadiendo la realidad pero los ojos de Alec se clavaron profundamente en ella, reprimió un soplido de frustración y continúo hablando. _ Diablos, Alec, es que eres tan jodidamente irresistible y no puedo con ello, odio saber que por tan solo ver tu hermoso rostro me tienes en control_ soltó algo disgustada removiéndose intranquila entre sus fuertes brazos. Alec soltó una carcajada melodía ante la ironía, justamente el pensaba que con solo mirar el rostro de Renesmee ella tenia el control, pues la belleza exótica de su amada era única y brillaba en su propio esplendor ante sus ojos…. Pero al parecer estaba equivocado, el tenia el control… "Si, claro, no seas pendejo, sabes que ella te controla con uno de sus besos…" Pero tampoco le pareció mal la idea hacerle creer que el tenia el control…

_ Mi amor, sabes que no solo al ver mi hermoso rostro caes en mi…_ alardeo divertido_ No es solo eso linda, mi personalidad es encantadora_ soltó, batiendo sus pestañas de forma gay indudablemente y Renesmee rió.

_Créeme, te aseguro que si no fueses tan lindo no me aguanto tus cosillas, tu arrogancia ni tu poder_ dijo Renesmee, sabiendo que no era cierto, pero tampoco le pareció mal amenazar en vano a su amado.

_Créeme, hasta ciega caerías a mis pies, ya te dije, soy un encanto y no necesitas los ojos para saberlo_ se jacto Alec, apretando su abrazo un poco mas, en ese preciso momento Renesmee sintió su cabeza brillar por la idea tan despampanante que se le había ocurrido. Con un movimiento vampirico fluido se posiciono a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de Alec y puso sus manos suavemente sobre su cintura.

_Déjame ciega, te probare que es por tu fuckin belleza, sedúceme, será diferente si no te veo_ reto Renesmee, Alec ni pensó y respondió.

_ ¿Estas loca? No te dejare ciega por una tontería_ dijo en un tono monocorde mientras agarraba a Renesmee por las caderas.

_Entiendo, duda de tus habilidades manuales, crees que no puedes tenerme si no es por tu belleza, es comprensible_ musito Renesmee y después se movió suavemente sobre el, si, un movimiento descarado sobre su sexo era lo necesario como para excitarlo. _ Te entiendo_ repitió haciendo ese mismo movimiento poniendo a Alec a mil, ideando nuevas formas de hacerla suya en esa habitación.

_ Querida, ciega, caes rendida ante mi, mi solo roce te calienta_ alardeo Alec, pasando sus manos por los costados de Renesmee, luego los paso por sus senos, los apretó suavemente…y sin duda calentó a Renesmee…

_Entonces dale, ciégame con tu temible poder Volturi, demuéstramelo no?_ le reto Renesmee burlándose.

_ Como quieras cielo, te lo demostrare e incluso haré que me lo grites mientras te poseo_ susurro Alec contra el odio de Renesmee sensualmente excitando a Renesmee mientras hacia uso de su poder y la cegaba, sin pensar en nada mas, cuando la visión de Renesmee falleció, susurro las palabras culminantes_ Empezó el juego baby_

Renesmee pasó las manos por el pecho de Alec en un acto de reconocimiento, la falta de visión la había dejado levemente aturdida, más eso no arruinaría su plan. Palpo lentamente todo su pecho, explorando ese delicioso cuerpo que la traía loca desde ya hace un tiempo, solo para darse cuenta que era estúpido pensar que no caería a sus pies solo porque estaba ciega. Como él había dicho su solo toque la calentaba, le excitaba; más ella no se dejaría vencer tan rápido. El juego había comenzado y ella saldría vencedora. Acaricio sus brazos fuertes y musculosos, no tanto como Félix o como su tío Emmett más él tenía lo suyo, le éxito a un más saber que esos brazos serían lo que los sostendría mientras Alec la asía suya.

_Quítate la camisa _Renesmee ordeno, quería deleitarse pasando la yema de sus dedos por su pétrea piel. Besándola y lamiéndola. En otro momento ella sería la persona quien le arrancase la camisa más ahora con su falta de visión le era difícil encontrar el final de ella.

Alec río divertido, él había estado observando como ella lo había estado toqueteando. Había decidido darle un tiempo para que se acostumbrara a su nueva ceguera, más hacerle caso su orden sería dejarle todo en bandeja de plata. Ella quería ser ciega, ahora que asumiera las consecuencias; pensó con malicia.

_Hazlo tú querida, quítame la camisa como muchas veces lo has hecho ¿Es tan difícil hacer eso ahora? _Inquirió inocentemente, Renesmee refunfuño enfadada sabía que no le dejaría las cosas tan fáciles. _¿Te arrepientes de tú decisión, ya no quieres ser ciega? Recuerda que tú fuiste la de la idea…

_Ahí Volturi, calladito te escuchas más bonito. De verdad parecieras que no confiaras en tus habilidades y sin yo poder ver tú deslumbrante belleza, pues tienes miedo de que no pudiera caer a tus pies como las otras noches _ Nada más eficaz que herir su orgullo de hombre, su psicología barata no la engañaba. Ella quería probar esta nueva experiencia y lo haría.

_Te lo repito, no necesito de mi belleza para hacerte llegar al cielo_ En un rápido y ágil movimiento el cuerpo de Renesmee ahora se encontraba recostada encima de la cómoda cama y él de Alec estaba encima de ella _Y no me molestaría demostrártelo _Sus labios no tardaron atacar los de ella, extasiándose con su maravillo néctar. Los brazos de Renesmee se movieron hacia su cuello instantáneamente pegándolo más a su cuerpo, no había necesidad de ver para encontrar ese camino, haciendo que encajara como dos piezas de Puzzle. apretujaba con él de Renesmee haciendo que esta soltara un suave gemido, dudosa y algo nerviosa busco con sus manos los botones de la camisa, al encontrar uno intento desabotonarlo con tanta desesperación que lo termino rompiendo, Alec rió ante su acción y logro que Renesmee se frustrara y que una idea algo maligna cruzara su mente. Con un movimiento, fluido y rápido se posiciono encima de Alec, y con otro movimiento feroz arranco su camisa del pecho dejando a Alec sorprendido y divertido, ya que este juego parecía ser de lo mas travieso y perverso.

Dejándose llevar por su instinto busco los labios de Alec en la oscuridad de su ceguera y los capturo en un beso ferviente y pasional, intuyendo que el le respondería de una forma similar: besándola con salvajismo, quizás con un desenfreno inevitable propio de un Volturi ardiendo en pasión.

Naturalmente palpo el pecho desnudo de Alec con sus pequeñas manos con las cuales experimento muchas veces en el magnifico cuerpo de este mientras que hacia movimientos con sus caderas para que sus sexos se rozaran logrando excitar a Alec, aunque ha decir verdad, solo necesitaba uno de sus gestos sensuales para empalmarse.

Entregándose en el beso, Renesmee bajo sus manos por pecho de Alec, por su marcado abdomen hasta llegar más abajo en el borde del pantalón, el cual rompió de un jalón brusco. Estaba algo aturdida, veía todo oscuro pero aun así podía imaginar la sonrisa chispeante de Alec, sus ojos brillando en deseo, sus labios rojos por la presión que ejercían su boca en ellos, sus muecas sensuales y su mirada penetrándola, queriendo llegar tan hondo como llegaría su miembro en ella.

_Nena, te estas tardando mucho en quitarme los bóxers, ¿te desconcierta el saber que tenia razón, que te excito solo con mi voz y no necesitas ver lo ardiente que estoy? _musito haciendo alarde rompiendo su beso que había bajado de tono hace un segundo, ella inevitablemente rió ante su comentario tan jodidamente acertado.

_Mmm, si mal no recuerdo tu eras el que decía que me podías dar placer aun estando ciega, lo estoy esperando guapo_ dijo picara Renesmee en su oído con un tono sensual e incitador.

Sin que Renesmee lo previera, Alec se traslado encima de ella, dispuesto a cumplir su cometido y la beso apasionadamente, ella siguió el movimiento lujurioso de la boca de Alec contra la suya, moldeando y saboreando sus labios, probando el suculento sabor a delirio y gloria proveniente de los labios de Alec.

Lentamente sus labios se movieron hasta su barbilla y de hay se trasladaron hasta el hueco de su cuello dejando un rastro húmedo por todo el camino, siguieron bajando hasta el comienzo de su escote donde la blusa de Renesmee se interponía.

_ ¿Te gusta mucho esta blusa? _Alec inquirió, su voz se ahora tenía una nota más grave.

_Si… _No alcanzo a decir nada más porque el sonido de su blusa siendo rasgada la sobresalto, Alec vio con satisfacción como la blusa de satín azul había desaparecido de su cuerpo para dejarla en solo un sujetador negro que hacía que su blanca piel resaltara.

_A mi también, pero me gusta mas cuando no la tienes puesta _ dijo Alec en un tono travieso haciendo que una sonrisa surcara el hermoso rostro de Ren.

_Y a mi me gusta mas lo que puedes hacer cuando no la llevo puesta…claro, ahora que no te veo todo cambia no? _ intento burlarse Renesmee pero las manos de Alec metiéndose por su pantalón, llegando hasta su trasero hicieron que culminara su frase con un gemido inesperado y seco.

_Claro, será todo mas excitante_ alardeo Alec, Renesmee agradeció no poder ver la cara de "soy irresistible, solo acéptalo" de Alec porque se derretiría completamente.

_Volturi, deja de pavonearte y actúa no? Tengo toda la eternidad pero no para pasarla ciega y medio excitada contigo encima_ soltó Ren algo irónica, esperando que sus palabras lo incentivaran, aunque mas que nada, eso era solo un intento de herir su "muy alto en la cima" ego.

_¿Medio excitada? No seas modesta querida_ dijo Alec en un tono burlón sin poderlo evitar, su naturaleza era bromista y sin duda esa fue una de las cosas con las que conquisto eternamente a Renesmee.

_Cero bromas Alec, no disimules, si no puedes, solo házmelo saber… simplemente ríndete _ musito Ren, usando la peor de las psicologías hiriendo su orgullo, sabia que era un reto y que el no se abandonaría al fracaso.

¿El, Alec Volturi rendirse ante la sensualidad de Renesmee? Hecho, ¿El, Alec Volturi aceptar que se rindió ante su hermosura? Jamás. Alec puso sus manos fuertemente en la cintura de Renesmee e inclino su cabeza para susurrar una palabra con la voz más seductora posible "Nunca". Renesmee sonrió satisfecha de su respuesta, realmente era una perversa y pervertida que quería sentir como era tener sexo con Alec sin poder distinguirlo en la oscuridad de su ceguera.

Alec, cansado de que Renesmee se burlara de su ego —ahora superficialmente herido— estampo su boca contra la de ella de nuevo y la beso rayando en lo violento, puso sus manos en la cintura de ella y la jalo más para su cuerpo, adoraba tenerla cerca, sentir su cálido cuerpo bajo el suyo, la amaba con toda su alma y sin tan siquiera pensarlo amaría su cuerpo como nunca.

La beso con ganas, como si fuera el ultimo beso y en el estuviera entregando su vida. Movieron sus labios uno contra el otro como si fueran fieras consumiéndose en su propia pasión que los quemaba centímetro a centímetro. Alec beso su mentón, su cuello, su clavícula, sus hombros suavemente, como si de una frágil rosa se tratase, lo cual era muy extraño en el comportamiento insano y perverso de Alec.

Beso sus pechos por encima del sujetador, Ren se estremecía solo con el choque de electricidad que sentía cuando los labios de Alec rozaban su piel mientras que este la saboreaba, probaba de esa dulce piel con su lengua traviesamente. Sin reprimir su deseo rompió el brasear de Renesmee de un solo tirón conciso y quizás algo salvaje.

Se supone que Renesmee estuviera desorientada por su evidente ceguera, o al menos algo insegura pero no era así. Se sentía segura junto a el, ella ya conocía cada espacio del cuerpo de Alec pues lo había recorrido innumerables veces con sus manos y su boca. Al contrario, cuando Alec empezó a lamer su pezón erguido la sensación que la invadió fue mucho mas intensa que nunca.

Como no tenia la vista solo se concentraba en sentir, en sentir como la lengua de Alec lamía su pezón sensualmente, en sentir sus movimientos suaves, fluidos, seductores y totalmente enloquecedores. Ren arqueo su espalda instintivamente, dándole mas alcance a la lengua flexible de Alec, este cerro su boca alrededor de su pezón y empezó a succionar, a probarla y a darle un placer puro e indescriptible. Ella sentía su calor, su humedad y su saliva rodeándole el pezón, era una sensación única de sofoco y de placer, que se juntaba con una oleada inmensa de excitación y la necesidad de obtener mas que eso. Hizo lo anterior con su otro pezón, siendo recompensado con gemidos suaves que brotaban de los labios carnosos de Ren, gemidos que lo calentaban por completo y endurecían mas ya su erecto miembro llenándolo de ansias de hundirse en su coño. Pero ya se había convencido: este juego solo era para hacerle gritar que era irresistible… ¿Arrogante? Bastante, pero seamos francas ¿que se puede esperar de un Volturi?

Alec rodó su boca por el vientre plano de Ness, dejando la huella de sus besos y lamidas, marcándola como suya una vez más y probando del dulce sabor de su blanquecina piel. Renesmee se retorcía debajo del cuerpo de Alec, cada movimiento que él hacia incrementaba el tortuoso placer en su cuerpo causando que ella ansiara tenerlo entre sus piernas, mas específicamente; tener algo que le pertenecía a el entre sus piernas. Instintivamente Alec desabrocho el botón y bajo el cierre del pantalón de Ren, esta, lo ayudo y se lo fue bajando por las piernas hasta que cayó en un lugar que no pudo ver —como todo—, fuera de su cuerpo donde ambos lo querían.

El acaricio sus piernas con la yema de sus dedos suavemente promoviendo un cosquilleo en su piel y que el corazón de ella retumbara queriendo salirse de su comprimido pecho. Renesmee lo deseaba mas que nunca, quería que se dejara de fanfarronerías y que se hundiera en ella de una vez por todas, ¡pero no! el muy inteligente de Alec la seguía excitando, torturándola y a decir verdad, tenia con que, tenia toda la razón, ella no necesitaba ver lo turbadoramente hermoso que era, al sentir sus caricias y su voz que la envolvía en su seducción estaba rendida ante el, sin embargo, eso era algo que nunca le aceptaría al bello, sexy, gracioso y excitante novio que estaba encima de ella provocándola con intenciones malévolas y con su "amigo" del sur estimulado solo por ella, algo que sin duda inflaba el pecho de Ness de orgullo.

Aunque el jamás lo aceptaría ella sabia que provocaba mucho en el y no era tan solo la comprobación de su duro miembro chocando contra su centro, era algo mucho mas que carnal, quizás el nunca le había dicho "te amo" pero eso era algo que ella sabia ante mano, su cuerpo lo gritaba cada que la hacia suya y sus reacciones protectoras solo eran típicas de un hombre enteramente enamorado.

Ren separo sus piernas a velocidad humana, intentando acomodarlas en algún lugar conocido de la cama donde se sintiera cómoda, Alec, que se encontraba entre ellas se acomodo de una forma en la que pudo besar sus piernas delicadamente, haciéndola estremecer, no lo veía, solo podía sentir como sus labios se instalaban en su piel entre besuqueos y mimos irresistibles. El Volturi, cada vez subía mas con sus labios pausaba mas sus movimientos, los ponía tardos sabiendo que irritaría a Renesmee porque no llegaba al punto intenso en el que ella quería que lamiera con mas fervencia y travesura.

_Alec…_ soltó un quejido Ren, realmente quería avanzar y brincarse "los pasos antes de follarla" de inmediato.

_ ¿Lista para decir que soy insuperable?_ se mofo Alec entre besos lentos y calmosos que daba en sus suaves muslos subiendo cada vez mas rápido entre sus piernas, observando lo humedecida que estaba fascinado de su fuckin encanto natural.

_ No lo creo Voltu…_no pudo decir mas, la lengua juguetona de Alec había tomado posesión de su botón de placer en menos de un segundo haciendo que culminara su refutación con un gemido incontrolable y jodidamente excitante. Ren enredo sus dedos en el corto, lacio y negro cabello de Alec, atrayéndolo más hacia ella, quizás algo traviesamente. Alec sabia muy bien los trucos, como hacerla gemir e incluso gritar bajo el yugo de su lengua bribona y astuta y los puso en practica al instante. Desplazaba su lengua por su clítoris dando movimientos circulares, la restregaba casi violentamente contra su botón haciendo que el poco pulso humano que le quedaba a Renesmee se fuera al carajo a la vez que la sangre se acumulaba en su pecho y rostro haciéndola enrojecer del placer inmejorable que aceleraba sus venas.

A ella el hubiese gustado mucho ver su expresión, como su cara picara actuaba, sus muecas, sus sonrisas y su gesto irremplazable irresistabilidad pero sin duda sabia que eso era lo que le impedía correrse en este instante y gritar a los cuatro vientos justamente lo que el necesitaba escuchar: que su personalidad era jodidamente encantadora y que no necesitaba de su inexorable físico para hacerla caer a sus pies.

Obviamente, si le preguntas a las demás personas quien es Alec seguro dirían un depredador poderoso, bebe sangres, despiadado, perverso y un fuckin Volturi, y es ahí cuando varia el asunto, ya que para ella Alec simplemente era el hombre a quien amaba y por el cual dejaría todo otra vez solo por estar junto a el, y mas aun, vendería su alma al diablo solo por estar así, con su lengua insidiosa llevándola a la cima del placer violentamente haciendo que se tensara con el solo imaginarse sus cuerpos fundidos formando un solo ser.

Con una cara de diablillo —la cual obviamente Renesmee no pudo ver— Alec empezó a chupar su interruptor de placer ocasionando que Renesmee gimiera —como innumerables veces— por el contacto tan intenso de sus labios contra su botón. Succiono y Ren sintió que succiono sus entrañas dejando el deseo ardiendo en sus venas, agotando su paciencia y hartándola de su tortura lenta, ¡necesitaba sentirlo dentro de ella!

Inesperadamente —como todos los movimientos de Alec al ella estar ciega— toco con uno de sus dedos los pliegues de su centro causando que un hormigueo loco recorriera su cuerpo, el corazón se le quiso salir del pecho y empezó menear sus dedos sobre su centro, provocándola, cuando introdujo un dedo en su caliente y húmedo interior la hizo estallar ante el clímax de placer que exploto encima vehementemente en un orgasmo salvaje y devastadoramente excitante cuando lo empezó a mover de adentro hacia fuera haciendo que arqueara la espalda ante el espasmo tan placentero y extraordinario que electrizo su cuerpo en un santiamén intenso y ardientemente feroz.

Ren grito un gemido envolviendo a Alec en el sonido tan sensual y profundo que lo empalmo dolorosamente, por suerte el ya sabia que Ness se estaba rindiendo ante su encanto sexual, sensual y "los mil quinientos adjetivos que Renesmee ve en el y que muy probablemente realmente tenia". Aunque precisamente no quería decirlos en voz alta.

Agitada y sonrojada, Ren comenzó a jadear ruidosamente, su lengua, sus dedos, su ceguera… ¡diablos! Ya había aguantado demasiado sin gritarle que lo necesitaba en ella, pero tampoco quería rendirse, no, tampoco eso. ¡¿Pero como diablos le hacia entonces?

Sigilosamente con pensamientos perversos Ren fue bajando sus manos hasta tocar la suave tela del pantalón de Alec, imitando como Alec rasgo su camisa hizo lo mismo con su pantalón, rompió su botón y cierre. Ella engancho la pierna en la correa del pantalón y lo fue deslizando por las piernas firmes y varoniles de Alec. La boca de Alec ya había subido y resbalaba por su vientre dejando un rastro húmedo detrás de un cosquilleo impaciente, y para que negarlo; placentero. Otra vez el Volturi capturo un pezón de ella entre sus dientes y empezó a jugar con el traviesamente, sin duda no había nada igual a probar su suculento sabor a vainilla y dulces con una pizca de picardía y sensualidad.

Mientras que el seguía jugando con sus senos ella se las ingenio para pasar sus manos por sus cuerpos y bajarle los bóxers con la ayuda de Alec y rompiéndolos un poco. Sin embargo, más ingenioso fue pasar su mano derecha por la extensión endurecida y condenadamente excitada de Alec, el gemía contra sus senos y ella tumbaba su cabeza hacia atrás llena de placer mientras que lo tocaba y sobaba, cosa que aunque se le dificulto al estar ciega, hizo muy bien.

Alec pasó sus manos desde sus rodillas hasta sus muslos suavemente dos veces, la tercera coloco sus dedos entre sus cuerpos y empezó a masajear el interruptor de placer de Ren, ella se mordió el labio provocadoramente sin saber que Alec la miraba observando tal acto erótico entre gemidos lascivos y fuertes. Hizo movimientos redondos con sus dedos en su clítoris con mucha intensidad y sintió como un ligero líquido se esparció entre sus dedos, lo que lo llevo a la conclusión de que ella estaba totalmente lista para el, ella, que se encontraba moviendo sus manos de arriba hacia abajo en su miembro arqueo su espalda mas, el chupaba su pezón, movía sus dedos en su centro, le susurraba sensualidades con voz lujuriosa y seca que solo lograban excitarlas, ¡¿como no rendirse ante el?

_ ¿Aceptas tu derrota decentemente o prefieres que me haga de rogar?_ cuestiono Alec irónico, subiendo su boca por su cuello suavemente dejando besos leves y cariñosos.

_ ¿No es lo mismo, no te estas haciendo de rogar ahora?_ murmuro como pudo, su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho y su respiración era anormal y vergonzosamente acelerada. Alec ya solo quería que aceptara que el era insuperable para fundirse en ella de una vez por todas, ¡Eran unos tercos perversos y locos enamorados!

_Quizás un poco…_ rió Alec travieso, haciendo un hueco entre la sabana para pasar sus dedos tiernamente por la suave espalda de Renesmee, haciéndola sentir confiada, y por mas que quisiera evitarlo; jodidamente desesperado.

_ ¡Ok! Eres malditamente irresistible Volturi y no necesito de tu condenada belleza para excitarme y estoy segura de que tampoco para amarte, ¿contento estupido arrogante?_ mascullo esas palabras por sus labios rabiosa porque desbordaban en sinceridad y verdad.

_Se que la verdad duele nena, pero tampoco te tienes que enojar…_ se burlo Alec deslizando sus dedos por la espalda de Renesmee hasta llegar a su trasero el cual agarro y apretó levemente. Lo acaricio suavemente provocando que un estremecimiento recorriera el cuerpo de Renesmee, el sabia perfecto los trucos que la harían caer hacia el, aunque a decir verdad su estupida broma no le hizo nada de gracia…bueno, tal vez un poquito… claro, no se lo aceptaría.

Renesmee estaba rayando en la desesperación, no recordaba haber sentido tanta tensión sensual ni estar tan excitada, mas el no poder ver nada aumentaba su incertidumbre. Alec se acomodo debidamente en sus piernas y antes de que Renesmee dijera "me vas a follar o no?" —Palabras que seriamente planeaba decir si Alec no avanzaba— entro en ella con una estocada suave y lenta. Al instalarse la siguió penetrando incrementando el ritmo suavemente, Renesmee imitaba el vaivén de Alec subiendo sus caderas ayudando a que el entrara mas profundo en su estrecha y tibia cavidad que lo llenaba del mas puro y deseado placer.

El la embestía mientras observaba las muecas desmesuradas y sensuales de placer que hacia Renesmee, ella cerraba los ojos y se mordía su labio inferior, dejaba su boca entreabierta dejando escapar gemidos continuos que cada vez eran más prolongados, al igual que las enérgicas estocadas de Alec. Ya iban llegando al ritmo fuerte e intenso, la embestía duro, se movía con una sexualidad jodidamente potente dentro de ella, alzándola a la cima de un éxtasis total y absoluto.

Ella rodeo la pelvis de Alec con sus piernas y con estas lo empujaba más hacia ella traviesamente. En su abrazo apasionado los pechos de Ren se frotaban al ritmo de las embestidas con el pecho pétreo e implacable de Alec haciendo que este se prendiera más que nunca y la taladrará con más firmeza deslizándose entre su humedad y sus paredes que apretaban su miembro hasta llegar al fondo de su interior haciéndola soltar un grito ahogado en placer y un amor desbordantemente maravilloso, perfecto.

Alec reposaba su cabeza en el pecho de Ren mientras que la penetraba, ella sentía su respiración casi agitada y sin igual sobre ella, se retorció bajo su cuerpo y jadeo su nombre sin poderlo evitar, lo que sentía con Alec era algo que solo ambos podían entender y vivir plenamente.

El Volturi estuvo un tiempo así, entrando en su interior, moviéndose y saliendo esporádicamente dejando el rastro de un ardor y placer inigualable, besando su cuerpo y depositando leves caricias en su tersa piel como solo el sabia hacer. Pero ya el lado humano de Renesmee pedía a gritos un descanso, lo que estaba sucediendo la estaba dejando sin aire y casi devasta —muy convenientemente claro esta—, Alec salió de ella, dejándola reposar del placer mas intenso y desfallecedor y se recostó a su lado respirando pesadamente, él no se podía cansar, era imposible por su estado vampirico, más si podía perder el aliento. Miro intensamente como el pecho de su amada subía y bajaba rápidamente, y como sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados.

Alec sonrío suavemente dándose cuanta que ella todavía seguía estando ciega. Todavía no podía creer con un simple capricho de parte suyo podía haber logrado que esta fuera una de las mejores noches que había pasado hasta el momento, sin poder ver ella habían hecho las cosas mucho más excitantes…

Soltó una suave carcajada dándose de lo irónico del caso, si tal vez hubiera sido más necio se hubiera perdido de esta noche. Menos mal que Renesmee siempre sabía que punto tocar para lograr todo lo que quería, lo había retado y todos sabían que nunca debían retar a Alec porque haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos (Y lo que no) para ganar. Negó con su cabeza, la próxima vez le haría caso a todo lo que Renesmee le pidiera por más loco o excéntrico que fuera.

_¿De que te ríes? _Preguntó ella desconcertada, gracias a su ceguera no sabía que era lo que le causaba gracia a su novio.

_Nada, solo recordaba lo sexy que te escuchabas cuando me dijiste que soy irresistible_ soltó Alec y río después, definitivamente no se iba a perder una oportunidad para molestarla.

_Egocéntrico _Renesmee murmuró mientras negaba con la cabeza_ No se como me pude enamorar de ti…

_Bueno mi sonrisa deslumbrante, mi personalidad encantadora, mi belleza arrolladora son motivos para que estés enamorada de mi_ Alec apuntó mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba más _O tal vez lo bueno que soy en la cama _Agregó descaradamente.

Entre su ceguera Renesmee rodó los ojos, todas y cada unas de las razones que el había mencionado no eran más que la verdad. Si, a ella le encantaba su sonrisa, adoraba su personalidad y pues las dos últimas solo eran unos adicionales que habían hecho que se volviera -literalmente- más loca aún por él.

_Tienes toda la razón, esas razones son uno de los motivos por la que estoy enamorada de ti y sabes algo… _Alec se inclino cerca de su rostro, como si le fuera a contar un secreto_ Me encantaría poder admirar con mis propios ojos esos adjetivos, de nuevo.

_¿No querías ser ciega? _Preguntó Alec mientras arqueaba una ceja irónicamente.

_Quería probar una experiencia, más nunca me gustaría ser ciega. Es frustrante y desesperante no poder ver lo que te rodea. Admiro a las personas que viven día a día con esta oscuridad _Suavemente Alec asintió, mientras se acercaba aún más a su rostro quedando a escasos milímetros de sus labios.

_Sabes que yo te amaría de todas manera aun si fueras ciega_ Su aliento rozaba los labios de Renesmee. Eso no lo había esperado, su declaración la había sorprendido. Nunca había pensado en que le fuera a decir eso _Porque serias la misma joven hermosa y audaz de la que me enamore sin planificarlo, solo que sin poder ver… Aunque siendo sinceros te prefiero así.

_¿Para poder cautivarme con tu belleza despampanante? _Bromeo ligeramente Renesmee, estaba un poco abrumada con sus palabras.

_No solamente para eso. Esto te va a sonar endemoniadamente cursi pero… La verdadera razón es para cuando me mires a los ojos puedieras ver cuan sincero es mi amor por ti _La respiración de Renesmee se volvío más pesada, eso tampoco se lo había esperado, parecía que este momento se hecharia a llorar de felicidad.

_Eso fue muy dulce, que importa lo cursi, solo lo escuchare yo. Sabes que guardaré el secreto de que un guardia Volturi me dijo esas palabras, tú reputación no estará a salvo. No tienes de que preocuparte _Su voz sonó más débil de lo que quería, en este momento no podía controlar el torbellino de emociones que le envidia.

Alec río mientras se alejaba unos centímetros de ella, solo para poder acomodar un rebelde rizo detrás se oreja.

_Esta bien, esta bien. ¡Vasta de cursilerías! Si nos ponemos más sentimentales, tal vez me eche a llorar y créeme que no quiero hacer eso. ¿Por qué no mejor procedes a volverme a la normalidad? _Él río aun más fuerte mientras negaba con la cabeza.

_Si que sabes como cortar un momento romántico, Ren. Y yo que estaba tan inspirado en decirte cosas lindas… _Dramáticamente soltó un suspiro resignado, mientras que al mismo tiempo hacía que su poder se retirase de su cuerpo. La espesa neblina volvió a su cuse lentamente haciendo que ella recuperase la visión y que pestañase repetidamente cuando la luz la deslumbro momentáneamente.

Lo primero que izo fue mirar todo a su alrededor, en el piso de la habitación pudo distinguir los pantalones de Alec y su camisa destrozada -Sonrió orgullosa por eso- sus propios pantalones y su blusa azul de satín que se había convertido en pedazos de tela deforme. Gimió disconforme, esa era una de sus prendas favoritas.

_¿Qué le hiciste? _Alec en ves de encontrar una mirada enfurecida lo único que encontró fue un dulce puchero de parte de su novia, la cuál señalaba la camisa que hace unos minutos había destrozado.

_No tengo la culpa de que se interpusiera entre tu cuerpo y yo _Se encogía de hombros.

Ella lo fulmino con la mirada.

_¡No tenia la culpa!

_Bueno, bueno te comprare otra igualita luego _Rodo los ojos mientras que negaba con la cabeza, porque será que Alec no captaba que no importaba si le compraba otra si no era que esa blusa en especial tenía un valor sentimental muy especial.

_Esa me la había regalado tu hermana cuando hicimos nuestro trato de "paz", tal vez sea ella la que te mate si se entera lo que le hiciste_ Se volvió de a encoger de hombros, poco le importaba lo que su hermana pensara sobre el haber destruido su regalo. Lo que ahora le mataba era como ver como el pecho desnudo de Renesmee subía y bajaba sensualmente.

_Luego me las arreglo con ella. Y aquí que me pico la curiosidad, ya que estamos con los jueguitos de poder... ¿Que tan sexy puede ser el tuyo cuando te lo propones?

La expresión de Renesmee cambio rápidamente, una sonrisa picara se formo en su bello rostro. De momento se había olvidado de su blusa destruida y lo que pensara la hermana de su novio de esto, solo se concentraba en la caliente proposición Alec.

_Muy, muy sexy...

_¿Así? Porque no me lo demuestras_ Alec alzo una ceja provocativamente mientras la sonrisa de Ren se ensanchaba.

_¿Es un reto? _Renesmee preguntó mientras pasaba sus manos por el pecho desnudo de Alec.

_Tu dijiste Ciégame Volturi ¿Por qué no podría decir yo "Muéstrame Renesmee"?

* * *

Un poco de las maravillas de Reneslec para Naty Celeste en su cumpleaños. Espero que les guste lo que hemos hecho.

Besos, Jane.


End file.
